los cullen leen la saga crepusculo
by valentinaalejandra.quelimpanenavarro
Summary: la clásica historia en la que los cullen leen la saga crepusculo
1. Chapter 1

La historia es mia pero los personajes son de S.M

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0oo0oo0o00o0o0o0

Epov

Estaba tocando la canción favorita de esme cuando de la nada apareció un paquete fuera de la casa que tendrá pensé mientras entraba.

Familia –dije–llego un paquete.

¿un paquete?-dijo Alice alias duende comprador compulsivo hiperactivo.

Si es una caja –le respondí.

Ábrelo hijo-me dijo Carlisle

Mientras abría la caja me di cuenta que eran 4 libros: crepúsculo, luna nueva, eclipse y amanecer

Son libros, cuatro libros –dije.

En la caja hay una nota –dijo esme mientras la tomaba y leía en voz alta:

Familia cullen:

Estos libros tienen parte de su futuro. Su orden es crepúsculo, luna nueva, elipse y amanecer. Les recomiendo leer crepúsculo y amanecer primero.

Anónimo.

Comencemos a leer –dijo Carlisle.

¿Quién empieza?-pregunto esme.

Yo-dijo rosalie mientras tomaba el libro que decía con letras blancas crepúsculo tenía en la portada una manzana sujetada por dos manos y un fondo negro.

**Prefacio **leyó rose.

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado. **

¿Qué sucederá? Se preguntó mentalmente toda mi familia.

**Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.**

¿la va a matar un vampiro?-preguntó Jasper.

Eso creo genio-le dijo Emmett.

**Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.**

Definitivamente es algo noble-dijo Carlisle.

**Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.**

Forks eso es acá-dijo Alice quien ya creía que la joven seria su mejor amiga.

**El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

Es el fin del capítulo-dijo rosalie-¿Quien lee?.

Yo -dije mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de rose.

**Primer encuentro.**

**Les gusto soy nueva en esto. Gracias por leer mi historia ¿ me das un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Este capítulo se llama primer encuentro –dije y me puse a leer.

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO.**

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.**

Como se pone eso –dijo Alice casi histérica.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.**

No enserio- dijo emmett de forma sarcástica.

**Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California. Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar. Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.**

¿Por qué se mudara?-pregunto esme.

No creo que le guste forks-dijo Carlisle.

—**Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así..**

parece la madre en vez de la hija-dijo jasper.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alice.

—**Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente. —Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación. —Sí, lo haré. —Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa. —No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá. Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.**

Parece estar muy triste –dijo esme.

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

No sabía que Charlie tenía una hija- dijo rosalie.

Yo menos –dije-pero parece no agradarle mucho Charlie.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche. Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.**

Con razón no la conocíamos dijo Alice-paso todos estos años en casa de su madre.

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol. Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.**

Nada más lento en el tráfico que un policía-dijo emmett.

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión. —Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée? —Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara. Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla**

SOLO UN MALETERO –gritaron Rose y Alice.

—**He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche? Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

Alguien está en problemas-dijo el bromista de emmett**. **

—**Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos. — ¿Dónde lo encontraste? — ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push? La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa. —No. —Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó. Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias. —Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga. — ¿De qué año es? Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír. —Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años. Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así. — ¿Cuándo lo compró? —En 1984... Creo.**

De ese año-dijo rosalie-yo le devuelvo esa cosa a Charlie.

—**En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.**

Nisiquiera ese año era nuevo-dijo casi histérica rose.

— **¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller. —Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos. El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo. — ¿Y qué entiendes por barato? Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder. —Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida. Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.**

Al meno es gratis-dijo jasper.

**Vaya. Gratis. —No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche. —No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí. Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí: —Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras. Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor. —Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento. Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio. El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

Más que alienígena yo diría vampírico-dijo emmett.

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

Eso es verdad se podría salvar de unos accidentes-dije .

— **¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.**

Para los humanos eso es mucho-dije.

—**Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado. Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.**

Describe muy bien todo-dijo esme-casi para un catálogo de departamentos.

**Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto**

Un solo baño-dijeron Rose y Alice.

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.**

Pobre se siente algo agobiada-dijo rose.

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.**

Enserio ellos casi siempre se ponen como que alguien nuevo es la gran noticia.-dijo jasper.

La que parece más simpática es Ángela.-dije su mente siempre es tranquila.

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol. Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flacucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.**

Se describe como nosotros digo físicamente –comento emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

Me plvide escribir la nota bueno como los capítulos del libro son largos yo los escribiré de una 2 hasta unas4 partes por que no tengo tanto tiempo gracias por leerme.

…..besos vale.


	4. Chapter 4

perdon no es un capitulo

Chicas y chicos si es que los hay tengo un problema con esta historia me están acusándome plagio y por eso no sé si deba seguir la historia .

Se que muchas historias se le parecen porque es como un clásico pero en fin no se qué hacer

¿Ustedes que arian? De ustedes depende que continue

…se despide vale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuación PRIMER ENCUENTRO.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

**Prov Edward**

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno**.

Eso es verdad-dijo jasper-pero a algunos humanos no les interesa mucho.

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?**

Pobre de ella –dijo esme.

Creo que Mike estará muy dispuesto a ser su amigo y algo más –dijo emmett con su característico humor mientras pensaba en Mike intentando conseguir una cita con rosalie.

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.**

Se cree que es rara la rara es Alice -comento emmett ganándose un golpe de la duende.

No soy rara –dijo Alice asiendo un puchero y abrazándose a jasper.

Si claro ver el futuro es de lo más normal-dijo emmett-te deberían llevar al manico…..-a emmett se le corto la voz al notar que todos lo mirábamos mal.

Perdón Alice-dijo emmett arrepentido-te dejare hacerme un cambio de imagen pero perdóname.

Al oir esto Alice casi salta de felicidad.

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo. Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de mePero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo. Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.**

Es tan desdichada** –**comento Alice.

Si pero quizás se haga feliz en el transcurso del libro-dijo esme.

Ya se están encariñando con los personajes pensé.

**A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veia a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula. El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías.** **escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.**

Debe ser una vergüenza –dijo rosalie.

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre.**

**Eso me hizo sentir incómoda. **

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna **

Tenemos que llevarla a comprar con urgencia – dijo Alice a coro con rose.

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.**

No le agrada nada, ni el clima, ni el color, ni las nubes ,NADA-dijo enojada rosalie

¿Porque la rabia rose? -dijo emmett con amor.

Porque a esta malcriada no le gusta nada, pero yo daría lo que fuera por eso –dijo rose.

Retome a lectura notando el tenso ambiente.

**Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.**

Yo diría que el milagro es que ande-dijo riendo emmett.

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

A la mayoría de los humanos no le gusta estar encerrados –dijo esme.

Definitivamente ella tiene razón algo va mal en su cabeza-dije .

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.**

Vamos baja no te comerán-dijo emmett.

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera**.

Que mal gusto yo la decoraría de otra manera dijo esme

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.**

Que le pasa al mundo no sabe vestirse o que –dijo desesperada Alice.

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.**

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

—**Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.**

Va a ser el centro de los cotilleos definitivamente- dijo Carlisle.

—**Por supuesto —dijo. **

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.**

—**Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.**

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

Como están sus ánimos no creo que sea muy creíble-dijo esme.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Perdón por las demoras y les agradezco por leerlo me gustaría agradecer a narraly28 dando me animo luego de que me acusaron de plagio


	6. Chapter 6

Hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo gracias por leerme y por esperar mis actualizaciones

Les quiero recordar que pese a que no actualice muy seguido no abandonare mi historia.

**Pov Edward.**

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.**

Debe hacer mucho ruido la chatarra –dijo rose.

**Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder. Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.**

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención. **

Obvio no tienen sentido de la moda-dijo Alice.

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.**

Que asco la ropa-dijeron rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.**

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.**

Tiene buena educación eso es bueno-dijo esme.

**Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.**

debe de ser ben-dijo Alice.

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez**

Definitivamente es no es Eric –le corrigió jasper.

—**Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila. **

—**Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis. Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.**

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadi.**

Lo adivine-dijo jasper.

—**Gracias. **

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.**

No es paranoia –dijo emmett-es que todos te espían.

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.**

—**Mucho.**

—**Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?**

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año.**

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué. **

—**No se te ve muy bronceada.**

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre.**

Eso explica su palidez –dijo Carlisle.

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.**

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.**

alguien tiene un nuevo pretendiente-canturreo emmett.

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra **

**clase.**

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré. **

Definitivamente es un nuevo pretendiente-dijo Alice.

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.**

Emmett solto una risotada cuando leimos esa parte.

Quien tropieza con sus propios pies-dijo entre risotadas.

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano**.

Es seguro que mintió en el momento de cuando le preguntaron si estaba bien-dijo jasper.

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.**

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.**

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.**

Entramos en acción –dijo emmett.

Chicos no es extraño que salgamos en un libro sobre una chica en el lugar en que estamos viviendo-dijo Carlisle.

Si es extraño pero sigamos leyendo para ver que ocurre.- dije yo.

Concuerdo con eddi-dijo emmett.

No soy eddi-le respondi enojándome.

Tranquilos chicos –nos regaño esme.

Si mamá –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.**

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado.**

Es emmett-dijo rose con algo de celos por la descripción de bella.

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. **

mi jazzi-dijo Alice.

**El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

Nuestro Eddy-dijeron a dúo emmett y Alice.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.**

¿En verdad parezco un duende? Pregunto Alice.

Si –contestamos rápido emmett junto conmigo.

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.**

Algo parecido al insomnio-dijo jasper.

Y todos lo miramos raro.

¿Qué? –dijo jasper-no podemos dormir.

En ese instante entendimos y nos pusimos a reir.

Empeze a leer de nuevo.

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

Yo por supuesto-dijo la vanidosa rose.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.**

Son demasiado extraños –dijo retandonos Carlisle.

— **¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.**

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.**

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chao chica es un poco corto pero en la tarde tratare de volver a actualizar

Me dejan un review gracias.


	7. nota

hola chicas no es un capitulo solo es una nota resulta que estoy castigada y no me dejan usar el compu por lo ke el capitulo debe esperar

lo siento :C

se despide vale

0o0o0o0o0o0o09


End file.
